


Dance with me

by Crystalline Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, for friend's birthday, fusion centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Crystalline%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line between "me" and "we" blurs still. Alone Together-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

Dance with me, I’ll be at your side, there’s nothing for you to fear.

Twilight falling around us in waves, I take your hand and the line between us blurs.

A soft beat of panic, a proud, bright ringing. So many churning emotions, but they all belong to me at once.

But does “me” still exist? Have I faded into “we”?

No line can be drawn between our mixed astonishment, but at the same time, we feel nothing at all.

It’s all mixed up in a churning heart, not mine, not yours, but something completely different.

And yet, it’s the same. It’s mine, it’s yours, it’s everything we could ever think or say.

I am here.

You are here.

We are here.

We are gone.

So take my hands, my feet, this body that isn’t here anymore. Let’s run along the shore, let’s see what this enigma can do.

Fall into the waves of this night, of this experience. This beating heart, this biting wind, we will never feel this for the first time again.

So let’s dance, with turning steps and flailing arms because neither of us has the slightest clue what we’re meant to do. No one’s watching, but we won’t be doing it alone. There’s nothing to fear, I’m right here but I’m far away.


End file.
